


Fear and Anger

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hunting The Archon Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A shot at writing Liam's POV during "Hunting The Archon".





	Fear and Anger

“Ryder, caution-”

They barely had time to process SAM’s warning before they were frozen in their tracks. Their weapons clattered to the ground and even the little blue attack drone that hovered above Wendy was immobilised. Out of a mixture of instinct and desperation, Liam tried to struggle as they were lifted off their feet and suspended there.

“Some kind of… immobilising field.” Wendy forced out, the slight movements of her head the only indication of her efforts to free herself.

“It’s useless to struggle.” The Archon announced as the door slid open and he strode -no, swaggered- in with an expression Liam had only seen on the faces of the antagonists in old Bond vids.

“I’ve been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba.” He continued, pausing for a moment to study Wendy before continuing to circle the three of them, “Then you arrive -a human, able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me. Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one. And yet, it’s a fitting end.”

“Is that what sad looks like?” Wendy replied sarcastically, “I’d give you a hug but…”

Liam was honestly a little surprised she didn’t stick out her tongue. After all, her ability to poke the bear was second to none. But that thought fled his mind when the Archon seized hold of her neck, his hand easily encircling her throat. Fear and anger flared in Liam’s mind.

“Hey, hands off!” He snapped, his attempts to break free becoming more and more frantic.

Even from his angle he could see that the grip was hurting Wendy, something that was only confirmed when the Archon twisted her neck sideways so he could inspect the sides of her face and Liam saw the way she gritted her teeth. Then the Archon jabbed a syringe into her and Liam could only watch as it was filled with a deep, oozing red.

“A first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn your secret soon enough.” He stated as a distant explosion drew his attention away from her and over to his comm, “Report.”

“Await my arrival.” He ordered, before taking a few steps forward and staring Wendy down.

“Save your strength, human.”

And with that, the Archon was gone.

  
“Ugh, guess Raeka’s team is in trouble.” Liam said, when he wished more than anything that he’d hurled every curse word he knew at the Archon.

“We have her beat. SAM, what can you tell me?” Wendy replied.

She said it in the same light-hearted tone she said almost everything else, but this time the mirth was forced. And they all knew it.

“I’m sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now. Attempting to neutralise it.” SAM answered.

“Okay, that’s priority two for sure. Any idea how to break out of this?”

“The containment fields only interact with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset. As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite.”

“So if you shut down my life signs -if you kill me- the field will disappear?” She checked.

“The one holding you, yes. Then I would attempt to resuscitate.” SAM confirmed.

“Are there any other options?” Wendy called. She seemed more annoyed then scared, something which terrified Liam more than any kett could.

“None that I can determine.”

“All right. Let’s do this.”

“Wait- you’re serious?” Liam said. There had to be something he could say to dissuade her, but nothing was coming to mind. Why was nothing coming to mind?

“It has been a pleasure.” Jaal stated calmly. Liam turned to stare at him. Why was he so calm about this? Why was everyone so calm about this?

“Stopping your heart… now.” Sam said, and Liam was convinced the AI was talking to him as Wendy crumpled to the floor. Every other sound; SAM trying to resuscitate her, the hum of the ship, was muted, like he was listening through low-quality noise-cancelling headphones. He thought he heard himself say something, but it sounded so muffled and distant it was impossible to be certain.

The first sound he heard clearly again was Wendy gasping as she came back. She bolted upright, like someone waking from a nightmare in a vid.

“That’s twice now I’ve come back from the dead. Can’t say the experience is improving.” She commented.

“I believe it is preferable to the alternative.” SAM responded.

“How are you so calm about this?!” Liam wanted to scream as Wendy got to her feet and turned to face them.

“You two look comfortable.” She said, smirking at them.

“Not funny.” Liam replied, hoping she wouldn’t hear the slight crack in his voice, “Stop dying and get us down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> \- I didn't bring this up during the fic, but did anyone else think that Jaal looked absolutely terrified during that scene?
> 
> -I don't understand how everyone was so calm about that. I can't speak from personal experiance, but if my lover/close friend had to kill themselves so we could escape, there would probably be much more deliberating and even more cursing on my part. 
> 
> \- I would like to apologise for any grammar or spelling errors on my part. I was tired when I wrote, edited and posted this and I may have missed something. Please point them out in the comments.


End file.
